Demigods at Hogwarts NO WAY!
by DemigodEkat
Summary: In unknown territory and with a life-taking tournament at the horizon, will the demigods be able to get along with wizards? A little romance too, I couldn't choose 3 genres. First FanFic! CC appreciated and I need a beta. I know I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico and I were waiting for Chiron at the big house. He had called for us 15 minutes ago and we were starting to think it was one of the Stolls many pranks, they were, after all, famous for that. Just as I was about to say that we should go back, Chiron came clip-clopping up the steps.

"Got held up by an Iris-message from Olympus." He said, sounding slightly shaky.

We all nodded in understanding, it was extremely important that you don't piss off the gods, unless of course, you have a death wish.

"Ok, let's get back to business." He said, leading us into the rec room, our headquarters. "Now, before I start. Have any of you heard of witches or wizards?"

"You mean like Disney's black cat witch?" I asked.

"Hey! Was that an insult?" Thalia said, enraged.

"Oh, Oh! Do you mean like the Wizards in The Heir Chronicles?" Nico asked.

"Chiron, are you talking about the descendants of Helius, the most powerful son of Hecate who ever lived?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I am talking about them. I have a quest given by the Olympian Council themselves. These witches and wizards can perform minor magic. Nothing like Lou-Ellen and her siblings. They have a threat in their world, a dark wizard with the name of Voldemort-"

Chiron couldn't continue anymore as all of us were on floor, laughing our heads off.

"Really Chiron, what super- villain has a name like Moldy Pants?" I asked my eyes watering from ROFLing so much.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said in exasperation, "it is Voldemort, French for flight of Death."

"I wonder if Thanatos will be pleased about that?" Nico wondered out loud.

"Oh come on Chiron" Thalia said "that can't be his real name"

"It isn't. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Chiron said, cross-checking the name from a slip of paper I hadn't noticed in his hand.

"Tom..Riddle!" Nico chocked out.

We all looked at him in surprise. "He has split his soul into six parts. Father and Thanatos are furious with the guy. They have already begun planning out the most horrible punishments for him." Nico said shuddering.

"Let's not get distracted, Heroes." Chiron said "Your job is simple, protect Harry Potter, Voldemort's arch-enemy and help him kill Voldemort. There are Greek and Roman demigods at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry where Harry and his friends study, you can use their help. Hecate has also ordered a private audience with you all. She said that a portal should be appearing right about, now."

As Chiron finished speaking, a blue swirling vortex appeared next to us. With a moment's hesitation, I jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry POV

We were expecting foreign students, when they did arrive; I was surprised at how few they were. I thought at least fifty would come. Instead, we got five screaming Americans. As Dumbledore raised his wand to cushion their fall, two massive hands of water appeared and grabbed four of them, two in each hand. The fifth one, as we all watched in astonishment, suddenly slowed down and stopped next to where her four companions were lying down, catching their breath. 'She', the flying girl, was about fifteen years of age with black spiky hair, electric blue eyes and a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt.

"Hey, you four!" She shouted, her American accent apparent. "Get up already, don't tell me that the trick you just did drained your powers, Kelp Head"

"Shut up, Pinecone Face!" said a boy of about 18 years of age with black hair similar to mine, except mine never stay that tame and sea-green eyes. I blinked in astonishment, this guy looked exactly like me minus the scar and glasses and if you ignored the fact that he was tall, muscular and tan and I was short, scrawny and pale; which was pretty hard to ignore. Pinecone face and Kelp Head started having a verbal battle. I know that those were probably not their real names, but I had to call them that since I didn't know their names, yet.

That's when I noticed their other companions. There was a fifteen year old emo guy, a crippled dude with lots of acne and a wispy goatee and the girl had blond hair and even from a distance I could see that she had startling grey eyes with looked cold and thoughtful at the same time.

"Shut up, you two!" the Blondie yelled "We are in an unknown place and you two can do is fight."

I now knew that they were not wizards or witches but they weren't Muggles either. Muggles couldn't see the grounds but the way they looked at the Quidditch Pitch with curiosity, it was pretty obvious that they could see it all.

"Sorry" Pinecone face and Kelp head muttered.

"Where are we?" Blondie wondered.

Hearing that, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Greetings, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, sticking out his hand.

Kelp Head stepped forward, "Percy Jackson, son of-"

Blondie leaned forward and spoke something in his ear. His eyes widened and he nodded.

Dumbledore, patiently watching the exchange said "As I said I am Albus Dumbledore, Son of Hecate"

Who the hell was Hecate? I thought as Hermione sucked in a breath next to me. I think I'll ask her later.

The quintet's eyes widened. Percy said "Nice to meet you, Albus. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He finished with an authority to his voice which made it obvious that he was the leader.

"Perseus" Dumbledore breathed "An Honor."

I think the whole student body's eyes were literally bulging out of their heads, I know mine were. Who was this guy, whose name Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time said so reverently?

"Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis and Daughter of Zeus." Pinecone Face- Thalia said.

"Oh, you were the original child of the prophecy, right?" Dumbledore asked.

At this everyone started murmuring. "Who is this guy, Perseus? What sort of a name is that? it sounds like a hundred year old name." Ron muttered next to me.

"That's because it is" Hermione said.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant but Dumbledore told us to get back to the Great Hall, immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

Oh my gods! The architecture of the castle was amazing. I have to ask Albus later about what structural supports they used and what at what angle do the tower tops incline. I was mentally creating an image of a shrine to Zeus in my mind.

I hadn't thought that Albus Dumbledore would be here. I mean he was one of the greatest sons of Hecate ever, after Helius of course.

Percy was sitting next to me looking lost in thoughts but I knew that he was mentally conversing with the horse, sorry, Thestral that was pulling our carriage. He had told me that the reason we could see them was because we had seen death. I thought he was talking about Thanatos but I realized that he was talking about the fact that all of us demigods had seen someone die. This was a strange world, even strange for us demigods and we were supposed to be the epitome of strange. I couldn't believe that Hecate would pretend to call us and then just send us here with no knowledge about this new world.

We soon entered the castle and my jaw dropped, the architect who designed this was good, like really good. It was not as good as Olympus, but close enough.

We all stopped gawking when Percy noticed the professors moving forward, he nudged us and we followed.

The Great hall was massive, it was a beautiful mix of Roman and Norse architecture. Its ceiling was (clearly) enchanted to look like the sky outside. The students were sitting on four long tables in color-coded uniforms of Green, Yellow, Red and Blue.

At the end of the hall was the equally long teachers' table, Albus summoned five chairs and elongated the table.

As we all were settling down, there was a flash and Hecate appeared.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, dedicated to all those who liked and reviewed this!**

**Disclaimer( I didn't do this for the last 2 chappies): I am a 13 year old girl living in Dubai, not a 47 year old man living in San Antonio! **


End file.
